Should we be doing this?
by kirst123
Summary: A Jill and Gordon affair story.
1. chapter 1

_. thought I would try and do an affair fic on my two favourite people, I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcomed, sorry if it isn't the best ._

 _

 **Need to talk**

_

Gordon Ormerod is a GP doctor at Saint Aidens Royal Free Hospital, he works along side his partners which are Jill Weatherill and Jeff Goodwin, Gordon is married to Caroline, they have two children and they are called Tom and Katie, Gordon works long hours and often him and his wife row, she isn't so keen on her husband working with Jill either, the only female doctor at the hospital, what Gordon doesn't know is that his wife has a gambling addiction and a drink problem, some nights Gordon wouldn't come home at all as he would need to stay at the hospital, but when he did come home then boy would his wife give it to him, telling him that he needed to be home and not work so much, that they needed to spend time together as a family, her nagging got to much for Gordon and he had turned to his colleague Jill, often going to Jill's after work and just offloading to her, there was something there between them though and although he was married, Gordon couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself and had ended up sleeping with his colleague, of course they both felt guilty afterwards as Gordon was married after all but it felt so right, and neither of them wanted it to stop, they knew it was wrong of course they did, but they had started it now, Gordon found it hard at times, if his affair with Jill came out then he have a lot to loose right? He could loose his job, his home, and his kids, they needed to be careful.

Gordon had gotten his children up for school and given them their breakfast, his wife was still in bed, Gordon would drop the children off at school before he went to work, after making sure that they had everything they needed for school, Gordon made his way to his children's school, giving them a kiss goodbye and waving them off, he watched as Tom and Katie skipped into school, he just smiled as he watched them go off with their friends, he climbed back into his car before he made his way to the hospital, it wasn't long until he had arrived, he parked his car in his normal space before he grabbed his medical bag and got out, he noticed that Jill's little green car was in her spot as he just smiled as he knew that Jill was in, he locked his car up as he made his way inside, upon arriving in the reception area, he was greeted by Lizzie, who was her usual bubbly self in the morning, he collected his post before he made his way down the corridor to Jill's office, he knocked on the door before he heard her say enter, he just pushed the door open as he stepped inside.

Jill was just checking the patient list on who she was seeing this morning before afternoon surgery, she heard the knock and told whoever it was to enter, she spun around in her chair before she saw Gordon, she just smiled at him now as she watched as he came towards her, waiting for him to say something now, Gordon just looked at Jill as he walked over now, he stood in front of her as he spoke " you free tonight by any chance?" He asked her, he could do with a chat, something was on his mind, Jill just nodded now at what Gordon asked her " yeah I'm free, meal at my place?" She asked him, he just smiled at that before he nodded " sounds good to me, there something I want to talk to you about " he told her before he saw her face change, he soon added " I just need to get something off my chest that's all, I'll see you tonight yeah?" He said as he needed to prepare for morning surgery that was about to start soon, he just left her office now as he made his way to his own office, Jill just nodded at what Gordon had said as she had so many thoughts going through her mind now, did he want to call it off? Was he regretting what happened? She would just have to wait and see until later on what he needed to talk to her about, she went about her day as she saw her patients now.

 **. I hope this was ok for the first chapter, please leave a review, any feedback is welcomed, let me know what you want to see happen as well, any ideas are welcomed, thanks .**


	2. Chapter 2 The talk

_. this is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it ._

 _ **What's going on?**_

The day had gone by so slowly, Jill and Gordon saw each other whilst they worked, the thoughts were still in Jill's head though, was Gordon ending things? Had someone found out? She was trying to focus on work but she couldn't do, she just couldn't wait for the day to end, so she could go home, open a bottle of wine and just wait for Gordon to come and find out what he wanted to talk to her about, Jill was just seeing her last patient of the day, finally it was time to go home, after handing the patient file back to Lizzy, she just smiled at the blonde receptionist as she went to her office, she collected her things before she saw Gordon come in, she just smiled at him _" see you at mine yeah?"_ She said before she saw him nod as she watched him leave, Matron was passing as she just said bye to DR Weatherill, Jill soon left the hospital as she climbed into her car before making her way home, it wasn't long and Jill was home, she had gotten changed and was now preparing food for her and Gordon.

After leaving work, Gordon had gone and collected the children as his wife had failed to show up for them, once he gotten home, he and his wife Caroline got into a massive fight, the biggest fight they'd ever had, he told the kids to go wait in the car as he wasn't leaving them with her, Gordon could see that his wife was drunk, they shouted some more before he left the house, he just climbed into the car with his kids as he sighed now, Jill wasn't expecting Gordon to bring his kids with him, how would she react? He told the kids to put their belts on before he made the drive to Jill's house, once there he parked the car before he got out, getting the kids out now, he walked them up to Jill's door before he just knocked now as he held his children's hands.

Jill had just finished cooking when she heard the door, she just smiled to herself as she knew it was Gordon, what she wasn't expecting was his kids to be with him, she walked slowly to the door before pulling it open, she just saw Gordon as she smiled before she saw the kids, she raised her eyebrows at Gordon as she wasn't expecting the kids, she soon spoke _" Gordon? Everything ok?" She asked him now,_ he just sighed as he shook his head at her, Jill just stepped aside to let them come in, she watched as he come in with the children as he led them to her front room, she closed the door behind them as she followed him in, she was wondering why he had brought the kids, she watched as he put the telly on before he exited the room, she soon followed him as they went into the kitchen as she just watched him _" Gordon? What's happened? Why are the children with you?"_ She asked him as she was confused right? He didn't say this morning that he'd be bringing the children with him, so what had happened?

Gordon watched Jill as he just sighed now, he bit his lip before he spoke _" me and Caroline had a massive row.. she was late getting the children from school, when I arrived home, she was drunk and we ended up having a row "_ he told Jill as he poured himself a glass of wine now as he just looked at Jill now as he soon added _" you don't mind that I brought the kids do you? Didn't want to leave them with her in the state she's in "_ he said, Jill listened as Gordon explained what had happened, she just shook her head now _" of course I don't mind at all.. has she ever done this before?"_ She asked him now as she took a seat next to him, was this why he wanted to talk to her? Was he going to end things to sort things with his wife? Gordon just shrugged now _" I'm not sure.. I don't think so? Then again I'm never home, so who knows what goes on... "_ he said as he just sighed now as he watched her, Jill just listened as she sighed herself _" maybe this should end? Maybe you should focus on your family?"_ She said, of course she didn't want this to end but maybe Gordon should focus on his family? There was obviously something going on with his wife right? Gordon just heard as Jill said that as he shook his head _" no way, your the one thing that keeps me sane and going, I'm really fond of you Jill, being with you makes all my problems disappear for awhile "_ he said as he just took hold of her hand now as he smiled at her now.

Jill listened to Gordon as she just smiled at what he said now _" I'm really fond of you too, if you need me to back off then I will ok? I won't get in the way "_ she told him as she just squeezed his hand as she was willing to back off if he needed her too, Gordon just heard as Jill said that as he shook his head _" don't go anywhere please? "_ he asked her, she just smiled now _" I'm right here ok?_ " She told him now, she could hear the children as she pulled her hand away now as she just watched as the little boy who was the spitting image of his dad walked into the kitchen, she listened as he told his dad that he and his sister was hungry, she heard Gordon talk to his son before watching the little boy go back to the lounge _" what do they eat?"_ She asked him, Gordon just turned to Jill now _" anything really "_ he replied as he watched as Jill began to cook something for the kids.

A while later and after everyone had eaten, they were now settled in the living room and watching a film, Jill noticed that the kids were asleep now, she just looked at Gordon now _" why don't you stay the night? Put them in the spare room?"_ She said to him, Gordon just looked down at his kids asleep as he nodded before he carried Tom and Jill carried Katie into the spare room, they soon made their way into Jill's room as they just climbed into bed and it wasn't long and they fell asleep all cuddled up to each other.

. hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think please, all feedback is welcomed :) if you have any ideas as what you want to see happen then let me know, thanks for reading .


End file.
